Yung Hee Tyson
Yung Hee '(영희 ''Yeong Hui) Tyson''' is a member of the Mike Tyson Mystery team and the adopted Korean daughter of Mike Tyson. History Yung Hee was born on December 20, 1998, to a Korean mother and unknowingly Pigeon whilst he was still human. Yung Hee's mother told Pigeon that she gave birth to a pair of twins, a boy, and a girl. She opted to keep the cuter child; the boy and decided to give Yung Hee up due to not being able to support them both. With Pigeon having abandoned her for Sandra, she had no choice but to place Yung under someone else's care. Yung's mother delivered her to Mike Tyson due to his large reputation and fighting skills. She told Mike that Yung Hee looked too much like a boy and feared that she would be bullied for it. She also asked Tyson to teach her to fight and make her always wear pink. Despite the circumstances, Yung's mother loved her very much and wanted her to have the best father possible and chose Tyson. Yung Hee was given to Mike Tyson as a baby by her mother on November 7th, 2000 with her being nearly two years old. Mike grew attached to the girl and decided to raise her as his own. Although It was revealed that Pigeon is Yung's biological father, Pigeon was the only one who was given that information. He decided to keep this to himself as if to not disrupt the father-daughter relationship between her and Tyson. Yung has expressed her desire to one day find them whilst unknowingly living with one half of her biological parentage. Appearance Yung is a young Asian woman with a thin physique and relatively short stature, short black hair and large glasses. Like her father, she wears a tracksuit with a question mark stylized on the left side of her chest. When asked why her suit was pink, Mike replies with his belief that all girls like pink. Due to her appearance, Yung is frequently mistaken for a boy. Personality Yung Hee is a level-headed, intelligent and driven girl. She is patient with her dad's strange nature at times and can be independent when needed. However, she is still a bit naïve about relationships, even developing a crush on Pigeon after seeing a picture of his human form. Much like Marquess, Yung genuinely despises Pigeon's presence, especially when he makes crude sexual comments to her. Trivia * The name Yung Hee 'means "flower, petal, brave, hero" (英) or "dive, swim" (泳) ('yeong) and "beauty" (姬) or "enjoy, play" (嬉) (hui) in Sino-Korean. ** Young Hee 'is alternate transcription of 'Yeong-Hui. * Yung Hee is the only main female character on the show. * Yung Hee was adopted. * In the episode "Your Old Man" it is revealed that Pigeon is Yung Hee's biological father. * Yung Hee is left-handed. * Yung Hee was home schooled by Mike Tyson. * A running gag on the show is people mistaking Yung Hee for a boy. * In "Unsolved Situations", it is revealed that Yung Hee was born in 1998. * In both the opening and end titles, Yung Hee sneakers are shown to be white instead of pink. Category:Characters Category:Females